Peter's Overprotective Family
by Hellspawn1804
Summary: Peter is bullied by Flash and his goons and even the teachers, because he said he has a Stark internship. But when the bullying becomes physical and things go too far, leaving Peter extremely injured, the Avengers pay a visit to Midtown.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter's Overprotective Family** **(aka, don't mess with Peter Parker)**

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my second fan fiction story! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as the first one!**

**Summary: Flash Thompson is infamous for bullying Peter Parker. And except for a few, no one, not even teachers, pay any attention to it, as his parents pay large donations to the school. Until one day things go too far, and the Avengers visit Midtown School of Science and Technology. Because Peter is their family, and you don't mess with family.**

**In this story, Peter is the adopted son of Tony and Pepper, who adopt him after May passes away. The other Avengers are **_**extremely **_**protective of Peter (**_cough, __**Natasha, **__cough_**). **  
**Flash will have his life destroyed, but this will give more details about said destruction of life.**

**Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who left reviews on my first fic. Albeit only 5, they are more than enough for my first fanfic. It's a start.**

**Here are the people who left reviews:-**

**Bonzenz, Navyangel85, and Spideyfangirl123: ****Thank you for the positive reviews! And as for more, well, you're reading this, aren't you?**

**Whitelion69:**** That is trials. You read this sixer and tell me how you liked it.**

**Belbelanne:**** This A/N will be just like that. Don't worry, I did well in my exam! Thanks for asking! As for Protective Avengers, they are not here. What I give you, however, are the EXTREMELY OVERPROTECTIVE AVENGERS[TM] with the main focus the EXTREMELY OVERPROTECTIVE IRONDAD[TM] and the EXTREMELY OVERPROTECTIVE IRONMOM[TM] and last but not least, the EXTREMELY OVERPROTECTIVE SPIDER-MOM[TM].**

**This is a twoshot, and I am writing the first part when I should be studying for my Business Studies exam, which is tomorrow. What can I say? I function well during exams.**

It is well-known throughout Midtown that Eugene 'Flash' Thompson is a bully. A spoiled kid whose parents pay the school and its faculty so that he can go free from whatever wrong he did, without any form of disciplinary action. The worst he has gotten is a warning.

So no one, bar a few, cared when Flash bullied Peter Parker relentlessly.

They didn't believe that Puny Peter Parker had an internship with Tony Stark. Which is why Peter was bullied even more. Even the teachers thought he was lying, and they even took part in the bullying.

This was before the bullying became physical. Earlier, it was only Flash who would beat Peter up, but now even the teachers, on Flash's parents' orders, beat him up if Peter so much as came late to school by half a minute, or if he lost half a mark that he shouldn't have even lost in the first place, or just if he exists.

Peter bore it patiently, but even though he is Spider-Man, he is still human, and he can only take so much.

When the bruises started appearing, he brushed it off as getting hurt on patrol, and that it would heal soon. His Мама паук would raise a brow, but remain silent. Then came the bleeding, which, again, he managed to pass off as patrol injuries. His parents would worry, but then they would calm down because he told them he would be more careful. Natasha and Bucky suspected something else, though.

The final straw was on Thursday. Peter was waiting for school to get over so that he could hang out with his dad in the lab. Today had been boring, Ned and MJ hadn't come to school because they were sick, and for some strange reason, Flash was less annoying than usual.

But then he was asked to stay back, and as he was wondering what they wanted from him, he was moved to a secluded classroom, far away from the CCTV cameras, and all the teachers and Flash and his goons came inside and started beating him without any mercy. Apparently he had talked back to Flash during lunch, which had already gotten him a bruised shoulder and cheek, but his parents couldn't let it slide and wanted to teach the 'poor orphan boy' a lesson that he would remember.

The details vary from teacher to teacher, but when they were done with him, Peter had too many cracked ribs, out of which some must have been broken, and he was pretty sure that he had broken his arm. His head felt like it was going to explode, and his stomach didn't feel like having any food ever again. He was feeling pain everywhere, and he wanted it to end.

But it wasn't over yet. As if beating Peter within an inch of his life wasn't enough, they held him until everyone had left. Flash then took Peter in his car to a dark alley somewhere, threw him in a dumpster, locked the dumpster, and rode off.

And all this time, poor Peter kept wondering what he ever did to deserve this.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Tony was waiting impatiently in his lab. The time was 5:30. Peter's school ended at 4:00. And he wasn't home yet. Tony thought that Peter went to Ned and MJ's houses to see how they were doing, but when he called them 10 minutes ago, asking why Peter wasn't home yet, they replied that he hadn't come to see them. Which was why he was tracking Peter's whereabouts.

it was always a certainty that Peter would be kidnapped by Tony's or his own enemies, so he and Pepper agreed that Peter should have a tracker in him. It was nanotech, so Peter wouldn't have any hindrance when he went on patrol. Soon enough, the tracker placed Peter in a dumpster in Hell's Kitchen.

Tony was pissed at first. _If he's going on patrol before dinner, he's grounded for a month, _he thought. But then he looked closely at the location. Peter was not _beside _the dumpster, he was _in_ the dumpster.

Tony panicked. "FRIDAY, get me there as fast as you can." he said as his suit formed around him. He was there in 5 minutes. When he opened the dumpster, he got the shock of his life. His son was lying among the garbage, half-dead, as if someone had beaten him with the purpose to kill. Not even on patrols had Tony seen Peter more injured.

Tony tried to wake him up. "Pete? Buddy, it's me, I'm here." Peter didn't respond at the contact. Tony was anxious, and very carefully lifted him up, because he didn't want to aggravate the boy any more. "Buddy, it's me. It's Dad. FRIDAY, scan for injuries." His voice wavered as he said those words. Then came FRIDAY's voice, "Boss, Peter's injuries are severe; he needs immediate medical attention within 15 minutes, or he's going to die."

"WHAT?!" he screamed. No, he wasn't worried, he was BEYOND ENRAGED. Tony quickly flew back, carrying Peter safely in his arms, all the while telling FRIDAY, "Tell Bruce and Helen to prepare the Med Bay. We need them to be ready for Peter." "At once, Boss. Should I inform Mrs. Boss and the others as well?" FRIDAY asked, concern in her voice.

Tony debated for a while. Pepper would want to know what happened to her son, and the Avengers were wrapped around Peter's finger. "Yeah, Tell them everything. I...I'll clear their doubts later, after Peter's safe," he replied, grief-stricken.

When he reached the Tower, everyone was waiting for him and Peter. Peter was taken by Bruce and Helen to the Med Bay immediately. and the others crowded around Tony demanding answers.

Pepper: What happened, Tony? Why is Peter like this? (Anxious)

Natasha: What happened to my ребенок паук? (Also anxious)

Steve, Clint, Wanda, Bucky and Sam were concerned. Thor and Loki, who were visiting them from Asgard, also looked worried. Tony told them everything, and when he was done, everyone was furious, especially Natasha and Loki. But they didn't know who did it, so they waited in the Med Bay outside the Operation Theater until Peter was okay.

After 2 hours, Bruce came out with a sad look on his face. Tony and Pepper feared for the worst. The Avengers (including Loki) were demanding answers.

Bruce decided to tell them the truth, "Peter's health is okay for now. But he won't be waking up anytime soon. There were too many hits to his head. He won't be losing his memory, though."

The news was not comforting. "Bruce, are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Tony, not wanting to know the answer.

Bruce looked at him, and Tony could tell that he had been crying. "I'm sorry, Tony. We don't know how long it will last, but we're estimating about 5 months. Peter, he...he's gone into a coma."

Everyone was shocked at the news. Pepper and Tony were shattered, the former crying silently and the latter burning with rage.

Tony now knew that Peter must have gotten his injuries from school. So it must have been that Flash kid who did this to his son. It was then that Tony decided to not listen to Peter's words about not hurting Flash, and instead thought of endless ways to make him suffer.

Because if Tony Stark can't protect his son, you can be damn well sure he'll avenge him.

**A/N: Here you are! Don't worry, there will be a part 2 for this, and you will see the guilty people brought to justice.**

**How is it? Hehehe...**

**Pls R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second part, everyone! Enjoy! **

**5 Months Later **

Peter Parker-Stark slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the Medical Bay of the Avengers Tower.

As soon as he woke up, he panicked. _How long was I out? Did Dad find me? Oh __shi__-shoot, does he know what happened? I am so screwed. Wait, why is nobody here? Where is everybody? Also, since when do I have a __fu__-freaking __**beard?**_ These were the thoughts that were going through his mind right now.

Dr. Helen Cho then came into the room. "Oh, Peter, you're finally awake!" she said. Peter was confused. Dr. Cho was looking at him like he was asleep for a long time.

Well, Peter did have a beard, so it wasn't impossible.

Peter was scared of the answer, yet he asked anyway. "How long was I out, doctor?" Helen seemed nervous. "Peter, I...I don't know how to tell you this without shocking you. Your injuries were too severe for you to wake up anytime soon. Any ordinary person would have died if they had been injured like you had. You went into a coma the day you got injured. That was 5 months ago."

Wait, what?

He was in a coma? For 5 MONTHS?

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FREAKING FUCK?!" he shouted, not caring about the swear words he used. He missed 5 months of his life. Okay, it wasn't as if it was 5 years, but still! God knows how many Star Wars or LEGOS or Star Wars LEGOS he had missed.

**(Readers: Seriously? 5 months and **_**that's** _**what you write that he was worried of missing?**

**Me: What can I say? He's a Star Wars nerd.)**

After a mini-panic attack, Peter wanted to meet everyone. But before he could ask FRIDAY, the Avengers walked into the Med Bay.

Pepper and Tony immediately took Peter in their arms. "Oh my god, Peter! I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried," came his mom's voice, trembling with joy. His dad didn't speak, but instead engulfed Peter in a hug.

The others were just standing there, but happy nonetheless. His мама паук, Natasha, was standing there with tears in her eyes. Steve, Bruce, Clint and Sam were smiling. Thor had the biggest smiles out of them all, and Loki had the tiniest of smirks on his lips.

After the initial joy of seeing his family, Peter came straight to the point, "Okay, guys, what did I miss?"

He could see that his family, even his Mom, started getting nervous.

Peter was sure that they had done something that normally Pepper would not approve, but this time he was curious as to why Pepper herself had taken part. Summoning his inner Spider-Man Interrogation Skills [SMIS]TM, he demanded, "Guys, spill. NOW."

Tony decided to tell him. "Well, you see Pete,..."

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"Peter, he...he's gone into a coma."

The minute Tony heard those words, he was planning in his head ways to murder Flash Thompson.

A few hours after Bruce had given the news, he went to see Peter. His son looked so peaceful, one might assume he was sleeping. Well, a coma is a sleep that no one can wake you up from, you have to do it yourself. And Peter wouldn't be able to do so for 5 months. _5 MONTHS. _God, how was he going to survive for five whole months without Peter by his side, quoting mines or whatever teenagers watched these days, and Star Wars references?

Tony could only imagine how Pepper was feeling. She could only take so much. And Natasha. If anyone loved Peter more than Tony or Pepper, it was her.

But worrying about how they would have to adjust without Peter for a few months would have to wait. First, Tony needed confirmation on what happened to his son, and who was behind it. He knew it was mainly Flash, but he needed to know who else was involved. So Tony and the Avengers and Pepper watched Peter's memories of the past 2 months with the combined help of BARF (he really needed a new name for that) and Peter's nanotech tracker, which helped access the memory part of his brain. And they saw the teachers of Midtown, who were supposed to put a stop to bullying, take part in said bullying themselves. To put the cherry on top, the combined forces of all the teachers and all the bullies of Midtown School were the reason Peter-their Peter - was now in a coma. Then came the part where Flash threw Peter in a dumpster. And Tony. SAW. **RED.**

It seemed as if the Avengers were going to pay a definitely-not-friendly visit to Peter's school...  
**(LINE BREAK)**

When Principal Morita saw the Avengers and Pepper Stark barge into his office, he thought that his school was in danger, and that they were here to evacuate everyone. What he did not expect, however, was for them to demand he call all the teachers and Flash Thompson to his office immediately. Seeing that they were the Avengers, he decided it was best that he did as they said.

"Will all the teachers and Mr. Thompson kindly report to the principal's office."

Hearing the announcement, everyone was puzzled, especially Ned and MJ. They had recovered from their illness that morning and were wondering why Peter hadn't come to school. There were rumors that he had been expelled, but seeing that Flash had spread them, they took no notice. "Maybe he's ill too," suggested Ned. "Yeah, maybe, whatever," came MJ's reply.

When the teachers and Flash finally entered the office, they were also shocked that the Avengers had come to the school. Perhaps they had come for organizing some form of event at their school?

Principal Morita decided to address the elephant in the room, "So, what brings Earth's Mightiest Heroes here, to our school? Do you want to schedule an event here? We would be honou-" but he was interrupted by Tony. "Actually, we're here because my son has been severely injured by all of you, and I found out that he has been bullied for the past 2 months. So we came here to ask what the fuck you were thinking." Flash did not like the anger in the man's voice.

"Your son, sir? I don't understand," came Morita's reply.

This time it was Pepper who spoke up."I think you all know him. Peter Parker-Stark, or as you know him, Peter Parker. Name ring any bells?"

The teachers felt like they had just witnessed the scariest horror movie in existence come to life. Flash was so scared that he nearly pissed his pants.

"Yeah, the internship is real. He's not my biological son, but he's my adopted son. I think it's listed there in the parental contacts list that we're his parents, if you even bothered to check." came the voice of Tony.

Principal Morita checked the list and saw that Tony and Pepper Stark were indeed listed in the contact info of Peter Parker-Stark. How did he even miss this?

Then everyone was shown the footage of the incident through Peter's point of view that Tony had recorded. The teachers tried to show remorse for their actions, but it was fake and they knew it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Because of you all, my son is now in a coma, and if it hadn't been for Tony, he would be dead right now! You think a normal human being can take that many beatings, get thrown in a dumpster, and you expect him to survive all that?!" Pepper shouted.

If Flash hadn't pissed his pants before, he sure did now. Peter was in a coma? Because of him? But he only roughed him up a little because he lied about the Stark internship. He hadn't done anything more, right? Right?

Wrong. The internship was not only real, but Peter was the son of Tony Stark. Flash saw his life play in his mind in a...well, in a flash.

The people were then taken to a secluded classroom, the same one where they had beaten Peter, and were given the beating of their lives.

Some had every bone in their body broken, some had their muscles torn, and some were left barely breathing.

Flash got the worst luck of them all. after he had let slip that he was 18, he got his groin punched 3 times (Nat), his shoulders pierced by arrows (Clint), his throat bruised because of Bucky strangling him, his ribs were broken because of a vibranium shield being gently slammed into him (not sideways, but face-up), burn marks on his arms from repulsors, knives in his thighs(Loki), and a broken foot because of a hammer being dropped on it (the wrath of Thor).

He was lucky that he was even able to survive the beating. It took all the self-control in the universe to stop them from killing him.

3 months after the beat-down, the teachers were registered as sex offenders in all the states, and were sentenced to 3 years in jail for assaulting a minor (after they were discharged from the hospital, of course). Their families left them to rot.

As for Flash, his parents were sued by SI, where Pepper absolutely decimated them, lost everything they owned, and were sentenced to 34 years in jail for their crimes. Flash himself had lost any and all chances of graduating school, and was sentenced to 5 years in jail for assault and attempted murder. When he got out, the best job he could ever get was as an assistant to a beggar in Hell's Kitchen.

He also kept getting the worst mental conditions possible, and he lost his grip on his sanity day by day. But no one needed to know that, except for a certain Scarlet Witch.

Karma is a Bitch, with a capital B.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Peter. He didn't think that his family, the freaking Avengers, would take such drastic measures to ensure his safety. Apparently they would.

Tony was at a loss for words, which was new. Pepper then said,"Honey, I know that this is a great shock for you, but they hurt you. And if you're worried about us, don't worry. The press supported our decision wholeheartedly, when they found out what they did.

Peter's heart almost stopped beating. "You mean - everyone knows who I am?" he asked.

Tony smirked and said, "Yeah, they do. We decided to announce it to the world, after your friend Ned accidentally blurted it on Twitter. Spider-Man is still a secret, though, so you're safe in that department."

Peter was still shocked, but strangely, at the same time, he was grateful. This meant that Flash could no longer bully him or anyone else ever again. As he hugged his family, Peter was sure of two things:

1\. He had the best family in the whole world.  
2\. The next time he saw Ned, he was going to murder him.

**A/N: Part 2 over!**

**How is it? Hehehe...**

**Pls R&R!**


End file.
